Refrigerators have long provided for making ice. Yet, problems remain with the ice produced by refrigerators. For example, ice which is dispensed by a refrigerator may be of poor ice quality due to problems such as ice clumping and sublimation. What is needed is a refrigerator which addresses these problems and allows for fresh ice to be maintained.